


暴风雨（上）

by north_towards



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_towards/pseuds/north_towards





	暴风雨（上）

喻文波直播打了两把游戏，时不时往窗外看。

直播观众也看出他的心神不定，纷纷猜测他是在担忧即将到来的台风。

狂风大作，骤然落下的雨点被裹挟着砸在玻璃上，嘈杂无比。

结束第三局游戏，从一开始就坐立不安一语不发的喻文波终于开了金口：“兄弟们，今天就到这行不，哥们儿这儿马上来台风了嗷，理解理解，理解万岁好吧。哥们儿得去看看……拜拜啦兄弟们——”然后关掉了直播。

他摘下耳机，站起来茫然地望了一眼书房门外，然后拿出手机看了看。

没有新消息。

“啧，”喻文波不耐烦地挠挠头，皱着眉往客厅走，一边走一边在手机上打字，“你……什么时候……回来……”

大门上的指纹锁“嘀”地响了。

喻文波立刻抬头看向门口。

淋得半湿的王柳羿小心地开门探头进来，看到喻文波站在客厅里，眼睛一亮，笑得露出右边的小虎牙：“杰克！你没在直播吗？”说着进门换鞋，一边抖了几下怀里抱着西装外套，轻声抱怨：“都弄湿了……”还抬头冲喻文波难为情地笑了笑。

从王柳羿进门，喻文波的眼神就没离开过他；现在看到他淋了雨还护着怀里的西装，一下子就明白过来，叹了口气说：“怎么淋雨回来的？西装淋就淋了，都**当投资人了还这么抠……”

“很贵的，”换好鞋的王柳羿认真道，他走过来在喻文波脸上亲了一下，“马上刮台风了，我在小区门口下车让出租车司机回去了。没想到雨这么急……”

喻文波去卫生间拿了条干毛巾，看着王柳羿把湿衣服脱掉，然后让脱到半裸的人坐在沙发上给他擦头发：“傻B死了，就这么几步路，能耽误司机多长时间？真**滥好人……”

王柳羿被他揉搓得有点痒痒，一边躲一边吃吃笑：“滥好人才喜欢喻文波啊，哈哈哈……哎呦，别……”

恼羞成怒的喻文波勾着他的脖子，两个人吻到一起。

“快去洗澡！”喻文波蹭蹭怀里人白皙的小耳朵，低头嗅他锁骨处带着雨水的湿润气息，“你看你淋得……我**就没看见过哪个老板像你这么抠门的。”

王柳羿仰着脖子跟他又索了个亲吻，才笑嘻嘻地钻进浴室，光裸的脊背和修长的双腿白皙纤瘦，喻文波心情大好地吹了个口哨。

浴室里传出水声，隐隐约约能听见王柳羿哼歌的声音。喻文波回卧室想把恋人的睡衣拿过去，一转头又改变了主意。

“杰克，”细白的小臂扒着浴室门框，王柳羿探头出来，“我忘记拿衣服了，帮我拿好嘛。”他头上包着毛巾，洗过的齐刘海从毛巾边缘露出来，像剪了妹妹头的学生，又乖又软。

“……家里就踏马我跟你两个人还踏马穿睡衣……你什么样爷没见过？”喻文波在厨房不知道做什么，嘀咕几句又大声回答他，“早就知道你又得忘，给你拿了，在门旁边架子上。”

“哦，”王柳羿嘟着嘴，伸手去浴室门旁边的架子上，摸到一件衣服。

喻文波从厨房出来，手里端着一杯热咖啡。客厅里王柳羿坐在沙发上，身上穿着喻文波给他拿的衣服。

那是喻文波的一件旧衬衫，白色。王柳羿体型纤瘦，穿着恋人的衣服长度合适，不过稍显宽松；他只扣了中间的两颗扣子，莹白胸膛若隐若现，修长笔直的双腿屈起来，整个人缩在沙发上。

喻文波咂咂嘴，把热咖啡放在茶几上：“喝点。”接着眼神去瞟王柳羿腿间。

坐在沙发上的人索性把腿放下来给他看。恋人白皙的大腿根，再往上是白色的平角内裤，包裹住浑圆的小屁股和前面软嫩的性器，隐隐约约能看见那一点轮廓。

“啧，”喻文波贴着王柳羿坐下，闻到一股沐浴露的香气，“不是没拿衣服吗，小骗子，是不是骗我拿衣服，想勾引我进去？嗯？”

王柳羿皱皱小眉毛，不可思议地说：“你说啥……你看你给我拿的这件衣服！我自己去拿了新内裤穿。”

喻文波很明显没有在认真听他说话，盯着刚出浴的恋人的湿润嘴唇有点出神。

说起来好笑，他们现在刚搬进新家一个月。之前的一段时间，办理退役、搬家、王柳羿读书入学的杂事、喻文波直播的杂事，乱七八糟一大堆，两个人累到回家躺下就能睡着，根本没有心思亲热。

好不容易事情差不多平定了，小两口想出去散散心，又赶上刮台风。

王柳羿嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨完恋人的“卑劣行径”，踩着拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑去厨房。

喻文波晃晃悠悠跟过去，看见王柳羿弯腰在冷冻层找冰淇淋，小屁股翘起来，纯白内裤勾勒出腿间性器柔软的形状。

真他妈……喻文波咬咬牙。

“嘴馋了？”他站在王柳羿身后，若有若无地去蹭那个圆圆的小屁股。

“唔你干嘛啊……”王柳羿翻到一支雪糕刚拆开，敏锐地感觉到身后心怀不轨的前队友，立刻站直身子，关上冰箱门背靠好，“保护”自己。

喻文波也不急，伸手把人圈在自己和冰箱之间，身体贴上去，又伸手去逗恋人腿间软嫩的性器：“蓝哥，这什么味的雪糕？”

王柳羿被他靠近的气息引诱，乖乖伸出舌尖让他亲，软软地回答：“菠萝味的……唔……”

也不知道哪里触动了喻文波，他先是一怔，随后搂过王柳羿的腰，捏起小下巴狂风暴雨一样地吻着。

室外台风将至，雨点剧烈地敲打厨房的磨砂玻璃窗；而他们的家里干燥舒适，中央空调不断输送出温度适宜的干燥空气。

“唔……嗯……”激烈的喘息声在安静的厨房里显得格外大，小别胜新婚，许久没有亲近的两个人都被勾起了兴致，只是一个吻就让他们气喘吁吁。王柳羿两腿发软，整个人被揽住腰，顺势贴在喻文波身上。

“菠萝味的，嗯？”喻文波轻咬他的下唇，湿润的唇瓣和软嫩的舌尖交缠摩擦，带起敏感的战栗，“你是什么味的，蓝哥？”带着薄茧的手指隔着棉质内裤捋弄对方的下体。

“杰克，杰克……嗯……”王柳羿的口腔被恋人侵略席卷，发出无意识的鼻音，有点委屈地用小舌头迎合恋人“粗暴”的示爱。手上的冰棍儿有点化了，散发出一点水果的香气。喻文波捏着他的手腕，低头含住他手里菠萝形状的冰棍。

“真甜。蓝哥，真甜。”他轻笑一声，带着冰凉的甜意又去亲王柳羿。

两个人纠缠在一起。厨房里回响着布料摩擦和喘息的声音。

王柳羿细长的手指被牵引着伸进喻文波的裤腰，去抚慰那个火热的东西。

“好热，”王柳羿耳尖发红，却不肯示弱地在喻文波耳边吐气，“你发烧了吗喻文波，会不会腿软啊。”

“软**……”感觉受到挑衅的青年低头在他锁骨上啃了一口，随后单膝跪下。

王柳羿还没反应过来，就被隔着内裤舔了一下。他轻轻惊呼一声，想要阻止恋人，又实在忍不住呻吟——他太久没有经历这个了，不得不捂住自己的嘴巴防止喊得太大声。

对于恋人的身体，他们彼此都很熟悉。喻文波熟练地半褪下恋人的内裤，含住通红的头部，同时双手抚弄柔软可怜的阴囊。

“杰克，不要，厨房不行……”王柳羿声音发颤，纤白的手指去推拒，被喻文波出手拉住，二人十指相扣。王柳羿想扭腰拒绝，却被含得更深，唇间逸出情难自禁的呻吟：“嗯啊啊……哈啊，喻文波，不要……”

“不要？”喻文波抬头冲他痞气地一笑，手指掠过他性器顶端，带起一缕银丝，“蓝哥都湿成这样了，还不要？真**能装啊王柳羿，是不是想让我操死你？嗯？”他嘴上不干不净，动作却极其温柔，站起身把恋人揽在怀里，贴在王柳羿耳边说些下流的调情话，用舌尖去逗弄他白嫩的耳朵，手上不停地撸弄恋人硬挺的性器。

王柳羿在职业赛场征战了几年，和一群未成年就闯社会的早熟小伙子共事，世故人情当然有所了解；然而在某些方面，他虽然有常识但依然纯情无比，偶尔说粗话的时候都显得笨拙到可爱，更别说性事里面的调情话了。每次他满脸通红地想用亲吻阻止喻文波的下流段子，都让喻文波情难自禁。

然而今天的王柳羿不同以往。他偏着头和喻文波热切地吻在一起，好像下定什么决心似的，伸手握住喻文波沾着自己体液的手，含住了两个指尖；还怯怯地抬眼看喻文波的反应。

柔软而略有触感的舌头围绕着指尖打转，酥麻感直通下腹，喻文波腿间充血，硬得跟什么似的，他粗喘着用下体蹭王柳羿的大腿和腰腹，深吻的舌尖几乎探到对方喉咙，恨不得把人拆吃入腹。

菠萝味的雪糕化了一层，黏腻的液体滴落到厨房的瓷砖地面，香甜到过分的水果味包裹住两人周身。

喻文波把人放开，顺着锁骨胸膛一路吻到小腹腰间。用舌头挑逗几下圆润可爱的肚脐和平坦光滑的小腹，随后继续卖力吞吐王柳羿的阴茎。

王柳羿背靠在冰箱上，被快感激得腰软，更没想到下一秒，脆弱的小小蓝被冰凉的触感激得一抖，他控制不住地轻叫一声：“啊——喻文波！”

喻文波又咬了一口他手里的雪糕，低头继续卖力舔弄：“唔？”同时用舌头下面的系膜轻轻刮过头部。

王柳羿腰身酸软，漂亮修长的脖颈后仰，喉咙里哽咽不成声：“杰克哥，不要了……别这样……”无力的手指被喻文波扣在手心，随后纤细的脚腕被握住，敏感脆弱的脚底接触到火热的硬物。


End file.
